theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwin Watterson
Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson lll is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball and the main protagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie And a Supporting Character in Pennylicious ''and ''The Powerpuff Girls Crossover. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, until one day he started to grow legs, speak, and eat other foods that are not fish flakes, and became Gumball's loyal friend. Alongside him, Darwin is a hardened warrior on Adventure Time Crossover 3. Appearance Darwin is a goldfish with legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. A common misconception is that he also wears a black shirt, but that is actually just a shadow casted by his big head. Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to pain. The blubber's radius is about the length of Gumball's arm, as shown in The DVD, where Gumball had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. Darwin is shown naked in The Meddler without his shoes, but his feet are censored for some strange reason. Though his feet are shown in The Goons, they were shown uncensored. Personality Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his world view is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out his misconceptions and faults, such as the time he didn't understand dates and the time when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter. He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only four numbers he knows are 7, 5, 2, and 9. Also, in The Mystery, he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembered clearly. Despite having legs and human-like abilities such as breathing air and eating normal food, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl; however, because he has grown in size, he is rather squished in the fish bowl and takes the shape of it. He also still seems to like fish flakes, as he took a snack break with some fish flakes when the house was flooded in The Responsible. He has been shown that he likes to eat a lot. He particularly likes fish flakes, but he is also fond of cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Mr. and Mrs. Watterson as "Mrs. Mom" and "Mr. Dad". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has a slight questionality of them as his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in The Dress, where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Darwin tends to follow Gumball's advice and suggestions, despite them being stupid and childish. More often than not, Gumball is not a very good influence on DIn The Book, He a Focus, Happy Fish Helping Penny On The Assignment. Sometimes He Could be Funny. Darwin is a Supporting Character in Pennylicious. Relationships Gumball Darwin sees Gumball as his mentor, for some odd reason. He's willing to listen and do just about anything for his brother. Although he doesnt attempt to help Gumball when he's being bullied he was willing to protect him at all costs. In "The Picnic" even after being scolded by Gumball, he still helped his brother and fought off the monsters. Darwin loves his brother to the end, literally in "The End". Anais Darwin may not like Anais as much as he likes Gumball, but he definitely understands her. When Gumball's in trouble, Anais is the first one he runs to. Darwin also convinced Gumball to help Anais when her doll was stolen in "The Quest". Darwin despite butting heads with her intelligence from time to time, loves her as well. Nicole Darwin doesn't talk to Nicole that often, but he does in fact care for her. He at least mentioned helping her when both him and Gumball believed she was being attacked by dog. He even acts polite and calls her 'Mrs. Mom', showing that he loves and respects her. Richard Darwin looks up to his father a lot, and hates seeing him hurt. Possibly because they connect on a stupid level, but they bonded a lot in "The Goons". In "The Wand" he feared his dad would be depressed if he found out magic was a myth, and in "The Prank" he voiced his concern when Gumball had taken the prank too far. Darwin loves Richard possibly the most. Rachel ' ' Darwin tells her that the party is not ruined, since the underclassmen are her friends and he will personally clean up the entire house. Rachel doubts him for a moment, but when Darwin reassures her, she feels better about the party. Darwin had been cleaning up the house as promised. Rachel is very grateful and asks Darwin why he doesn't have a girlfriend. When Darwin states that he does not see the point of one, Rachel shows him and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to faint. Carrie He's in love in her. He save Carrie from getting shocked by Unicron. They becoming a closer couple. Through high school they stayed together and had the second most stable relationship in the school, right after Penny and Gumball's. They would later go onto be married and have kids of their own who would have adventures and loves of their own as time passed on… Although nobody ever really understood how that happened exactly, no one questioned it just as no one questioned Darwin's sudden legs and arms and ability to breath air and talk. Carrie's the reason how Darwin unlocked his true potential. Penny Fitzgerald Darwin has no relationship with her, but is really jealous when Gumball spends more time with her. Like in season 3 The Bros, Darwin tries his best to get rid of Penny. At the end of the episode, they finally get along. Rocky Tina Rex Miss Simian Mr. Small Dexter Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Kanon Nakagawa In the episode of The Idol with the crossover of Kanon Nakagawa. Darwin meets up with Kanon and finds Kanon depressed and semi-transparent again. Darwin replied that they are all Kanon's fans and he is love interest of Kanon. Comes closer and ask him if he were heared his song. Darwin tells her that it was a nice song. Kanon is overjoyed and recovers from her depression. Kanon asks Darwin if she could send him more messages. She tells him that she do not have friends on school and that he was the first person she had really talked to. Tron Mordecai Rigby Darwin and Rigby are friends. Rigby's unintelligece does annoy Darwin, but is willing to protect him. Sensei Wu Stormfly Finn Spyro/Mega Ram Spyro In an upcoming Skylanders the Fanfiction, Darwin and Spyro/Mega Ram Spyro will talk for the first time. He will take Gumball Watterson and Darwin to school. But when he gets taken by Kaos, It's up to Spyro/Mega Ram Spyro to save him. He turned into Mega Ram Spyro to ram Kaos. He saved Darwin from Kaos. Enemies Mojo Jojo HIM Ren Sebastian Longquin Clu The Great Devourer Ever since The Great Devourer ate Gumball he wouldn't stop crying but then he got over it when he was given the moment to defeat The Great Devourer and get Gumball back. Alduin Lord Garmadon Moe Howard Gallery Untitled 2.jpg 765446.png Darwinregplisss.png TheKidsPromo3.png TheKidsSP4.png TheKidsSP14.png The_Safety_13.png Gumball_anime_sequence_5.png FuryWat.png Gumball_anime_sequence_16.png Gumball_anime_sequence_28.png Countdown101.png The_Oracle_70.png tawog_and_worms_in_nuketown_zombies_by_josael281999-d6m19mi.jpg tawog_and_worms_in_mob_of_the_dead_by_josael281999-d6fbjmz.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-16h49m30s269.png The Gripes 15.png Tpony3.png Tnam22.png TheDVD54.png TheDVD42.png Tawog wiki p7.png Tawog wiki p4.png Gumball-43a still the gripes.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-07-16h01m15s261.png Inside Laser Videos.png Allergyithink5.png Allergyithink4.png 1411406702313.jpg Puppypreview1.png Gumball and darwin meets their knockoffs by spongekid1999-d8e9bdn.jpg ChPVVcdWIAEV8Nh.jpg Happy birthday jon e by the1nkyg33k-d7lchh0.png ThePony Pantsbully.png Request kei limepie by warfreak1st-d6is03i.jpg New canvas by the1nkyg33k-d6rty6g.png Ballroom blitz by warfreak1st-d6sunuv.png TheLoveSeason4.png Student cheer.jpg I Think we lost him!.png Darwin in the 1930 s by xmaster555-d7xe1py.png Wow. I mean, just, wow.png In The Park.png Cameos.png Sticky and Ronald Cameo.png Dance off by theamazinggexdude-d502x72.png Most of the time, anyway.gif I've always had faith in you, Molly....gif TheMystery5.png TheStories 16.png TheStories 15.png Void10.png TheScam1.png Sarah smile.png Sarah colossus.png Gumball the trouble with girls by wani ramirez-d5tj81b.jpg Coast is clear by natoman2-d7fb5zt.png Tawog and herofactory crossover by henrykhaung-d6xmh3t.png Tawog batman villains part 1 by pumpkinlol-d7bmodp.png darwin_scarecrow2_by_pumpkinlol-d7daghs.png tawog_marvel_villains_part_5_by_pumpkinlol-d7i510u.png Against all odds by filthyphantom-d67un7a.png The amazing world of dragon quest by filthyphantom-d67y8pp.png Gumball the good times by waniramirez-d7e2eun.png Gumdrop by honey puff-d50okpl.png Avengers assemble by wani ramirez-d5ojtpn.jpg The hero group by hitmonchanman-d9upxqj.png Best disturbing movie ever tawog comic v by natoman2-d6rtvr4.jpg Snapshot - 23.png Snapshot - 28.png Snapshot - 26.png Snapshot - 20.png BABYFACES.png|BABYFACES CryBabies.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-20h08m11s34.png First day high by theamazinggexdude-d4yp1z2.png Anime 2.png|Old Anime Anime NEW 2.png|Anime TheCoachCOACHISYOURMOM.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-12-20h00m30s072.png Promo19.png Snapshot - 8.png SuperSaiyansAreReal.png The Saint 71.png TheCodePreview03.jpg Moves35.png Moves28.png Move11.png Move7.png 180px-Skull19.png Interrogation.png Ronald Cameo 5.jpg I m here tribute by filthyphantom-d67guvy.png Friday 13th by cartoondude95-d4m957z.jpg Battlelmore brothers in arms by rifkitheamateur-da5arxq.jpg Duncan class at Elmore Junior High.png LeslieandDarwinatLunch.png Butterfly14.png Brs47.png TheSpoilerTHECALL.jpg TheVoice25.png TheVoice24.png TheApe6.png TT2.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-20h11m07s247.png ThePhone6.png Blossom and Dexter kissing in the night.png Gumball, Darwin, Dawn & Piplup with Martial arts.png Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Dawn & Piplup.png Gumball Angey with Dawn.png S5E09 The Slide promo 02.png S5E09 The Slide promo 01.png S5E09 The Slide pre 09.jpg Penny vs darwin by kainsword kaijin-d835x5z.jpg Mystery of the ink by filthyphantom-d6igekn.png Rlaw5.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-21-19h09m33s807.png RadioactiveZombies.png I feel Like we should Run, but our Nerves just ran South for the Boarder.png S4E39 The Scam 12.png S5E10_The_Loophole_02.png S5E09_The_Slide_11.png S5E05 The Vision 23.png Freestyle tawog doodle dump by filthyphantom-d696hpb.jpg The infection the upcoming by dasimstoon2012-d5w9pcx.jpg LesBoring.png Monster by natoman2-d6lm3tz.jpg Gumball playtime with slenderman by wani ramirez-d5t51jz.jpg Super watterson bros by jonathanelrod-d4vvawg.png Tawog rachel and darwin kiss by bigpurplemuppet99-d5yykw2.png Eb5c819fd4ec4415b5b02a3869191e97-d6azu1d.png Go team by gemfalls-daob4tl.png It s halloween by gemfalls-dal4mrz.png teenage_dream_by_hadestheleader-d5mccun.png S5E11_Darwin_Potterson.png S5E11_The_Ollie_14.png LadiesMan.jpg Carrie, Moka and Darwin.png GumballDarwin x Shuritana.png TAWOG FF WIKI 1.png RealBruh.png SkullSussie.png TheDream30.png Question70.png Question72.png Question73.png Sussiedawww.png Brs20.png Brs21.png S02E32JoeSighs.png S02E32BffsNow.png S02E32RingABell.png Thapromisepreview1.png Job17.png Watterons + Rainbow.jpg Gumball_TheLove4.png The Hero 12.png TheLessonSeason2.png S02E34GumballandDarwinonaplane.png The Saint 69.png S4E37 The Fury 06.png Baton pass by tythetasmaniantiger1-d4ny5h3.jpg Category:Heroes Category:TAWOG Character Category:Wattersons Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:User Category:Pet Category:Dancer Category:Gumball's Team Category:Young Autobot's Team Category:Team of Heroes Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:Leonard's Team Category:Robin's Team Category:League of Heroes Category:Cuties Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover Category:Love Interests/Spouses